The Brawling Games
by MMClAsSiFiEd
Summary: (A cross-over of the Hunger Games and the SSBB video game!) Characters: (Tributes) *Ness* and *Princess Peach* *Lucario* and *Zelda* *Captain Falcon* and *Jiggly Puff* *Ganondorf* and *Marth* *King Dedede* and *Mr. Game and Watch* *Zero suit Samus* and *Donkey Kong* *Bowser* and *Olimar*
1. The Brawling Games begin

"Welcome, everyone! For, I am the national Pokemon Trainer, Xander, here to tell you that the annual 'Brawling Games' is being held in three and a half weeks!" said Xander, a bit too excitedly. Xander payed no heed to the brawler's paling faces, and shock. "Being that it is our first annual game in the first 347 years, it is very, very important, and shall be treated with dignity!" Xander continued. "What?! But, we've only trained, and practiced this sport for fun, not murder!" Lucario cried in astonishment. "Nonsense!" Cried Xander. "This will be the greatest event of the year!" Lucario practically choked on his own spit.

Loud applause was heard in the near background. Suddenly, the ice climbers came tumbling into view. They smiled innocently, and mumbled a few incoherent words. The crowd observed as both twins reached into seperate large pots, revealing a slips of paper. They mumbled something, and Xander grabbed a slip out of the first twin's hand. "District one tributes!" He called loud and clear. "Ness... and Princess Peach!" The crowd began to cheer. However, the citizens of District One were deathly pale. Ness gasped and slowly backed away, tripping on a stick. Princess Peach looked appalled, and fainted. ''Er, someone please attend to the fallen Princess..." Xander said awkwardly, and shook his head. The ice climbers continued.

"From District Two.. Captain Falcon, and... Jiggly Puff!" Xander announced, and there was distinct laughter, knowing laughter. "Oh man.. Jiggly Puff won't make it.." Said an observer of the Capital. Several people nodded in agreement. Captain Falcon grinned broadly and sneered, "You all don't stand a chance..." Once again, the Ice Climbers retrieved slips of paper. Xander squinted and nodded.

"Ah.. District Three.. Ganondorf.. and Marth!" He exclaimed, and Ganondorf grinned evilly. Marth gasped, his sword glittering in the sunlight. "You will do no better than Toon Link," Ganondorf criticized. Xander cleared his throat, as the Ice Climbers continued to hand him slips.

"District Four... King Dedede and Mr. Game and Watch," He said a little more bland this time. King Dedede raised his hammer in the air, grinning broadly.

"District Five.. Zero Suit Samus, and Donkey Kong," He reported, as the slips were handed to him. Diddy Kong, rushed over to his Father and hugged him. "A touching scene," Said Xander with false sympathy.

"District Six! We have Bowser and Olimar!" He exclaimed, gaining back his enthusiasm. Bowser growled, and Olimar jumped back in alarm. Many people in District Six were glad to see Bowser go. The crowd had stopped cheering now, a person clapping, was heard every now and then.

"District Seven.. Pikachu and Fox!" Fox nodded grimly. "Pika, pika!" Pikachu cried in surprise, but he was dragged to the stage, nevertheless. By now, Princess Peach had recovered, but still looked deathly pale. "This is injustice!" Cried several voices from the citizens of District Four and Seven. People turned around, grateful that someone people stood up for what was right. One of the Ice Climber twins tapped Xander's shoulder lightly, pointing out that the tributes for district eight were about to be called on. Xander nodded, and squinted at the tiny hand writing.

"Uh.. Oh! District Eight.. Pit and R.O.B.!" Pit, a person of peace, was devastated. "I can't!" He cried, but was dragged to the front, either way. He fought back, but soon gave up due to the strong grip of the guard. R.O.B. waved, emotionless as ever, (or as it seemed.) Xander continued on.

"District Nine.. Lucas and Ike!" Ike glanced at his brother, Marth, who was on the verge of crying. 'It will be okay.' Ike's expression assured him. Lucas gasped, and whirled around to look at Ness. Ness's lip trembled, for, he did not want to kill Lucas.. Lucas had always been there for him. Always..

"District Ten..." Xander trailed off. "Snake and Luigi!" He called out, and Luigi turned pale. He would have to kill Princess Peach! He couldn't do that.. Not anyone, either. But the princess.. Snake shrugged, as if he couldn't care less.

"District Eleven.. Toon Link, and Sonic!" The crowd now began to cheer, and Ganondorf laughed. Toon Link paled. He looked back, and saw Zelda shaking her head, about to cry. He didn't move, but clenched his sword nervously. Just as the guard was about to drag him to the stage, he tumbled forward. "Hya! Hyuwaha! Hya!" He cried, and then a tiny voice cut in. "Hey, listen!" Toon Link ignored Navi, and then saw somebody rise up from the crowd. "I volunteer!" It was Impa, whose voice rang loud through the stadium...


	2. A sacrificice

"Impa, no!" Zelda cried helplessly, but Impa shook her head. "Princess Zelda... It is for your own good.. I promised to keep you safe, and keep you safe, I shall," She said, her voice strong and clear. "But, Impa.. What about Link?" She asked, her voice faltering. Impa looked up at the pale white hero, who shifted uncomfortably, silently grateful Zelda was safe now. Impa shook her head. "Princess Zelda.. There is nothing I can do.. Unless another person volunteers..." She said, and looked around. And despite all the hero of time had done for everyone, saving Princess Zelda, and saving Termina, nobody volunteered.

"Wake up, sleepyhead..." Zelda said, and Toon Link groaned. Then, memories came flooding back to him, and he sat upright. He looked up, to see that Zelda had been crying. He managed a small smile, and looked around. The room appeared unfamiliar to him, and he frowned. "I'm so sorry Zelda..." Zelda nodded, wiping away tears. Suddenly, Meta Knight barged into the room. He indicated that it was time for training. Zelda waved a sad goodbye, and quietly sung "Zelda's Lullaby" to herself, as Impa used to sing to her...

The room Toon Link entered was very, very dark, and he often had to squint. Meta Knight seemed to fly fast, and Toon Link had to run to catch up with him. He came to an area of archery. The walls were painted solid black, and the floors were extremely dirty. Instead of targets like he expected, there were puppets. The puppets always had the grand habit of creeping Toon Link out, and he backed away very slowly. "Go ahead," Meta Knight seemed to say, and Toon Link Gulped. He picked up a bow and an arrow from a box, and bunny ears. With the bunny ears, he loved how he could run so fast. Plus, he could catch up with Meta Knight, now. With that said, he began practicing.

About half an hour later, Toon Link was saying good bye to the people he called friends/family. He said good bye to Saria, Groose, his bird, Midna, The Great Deku Tree, Epona, Beedle, and then, Zelda. Zelda was sobbing in hysterics, and Link didn't know what to do. He hugged her, and then left to the train.


	3. The not-so Hero in training

Toon Link gulped nervously as he searched for somewhere to sit. Many tributes were crying, and some were even staring off into space. Only a few of the tributes grinned. Link noticed Impa, and quietly sat down next to her. She seemed speechless, so there was nothing much to say.

As if on cue, she cleared her throat mumbling, "I'm sorry, Link. But as my duty to rightfully guard the princess, and make sure she is safe, this was what I had to do," She stated matter-of-factly. Link tried to swallow the growing lump in his throat, as sudden flashblacks of Zelda's final good bye raced through his mind. "Would he see her again? Would she be alright? Would Hyrule be alright? Would Impa die? Would he die?" He thought, and Impa spoke once more. "You really don't have any idea how thankful Hyrule is... You saved us all- Within many occasions," She reminded him gratefully, and Toon Link managed a small smile.

Impa closed her eyes for a moment. "The song of time... You can play it," She pointed out, and he paled. She was right! He could do that! But then, other thoughts intruded his mind. What if the guards on the train took his Ocarina away from him, just as he began playing the song? What if everyone else was killed because of him? No.. He.. Couldn't do that... " I can't," He whispered to Impa. Impa frowned, and opened her eyes.

She hummed some of the tune softly and asked, "Why not?" Link sighed, and looked around. "I would put the others in danger," He said softly and sighed again. He didn't want anyone to be put in danger because of him. No.. Impa nodded solemnly, as if considering his words. Then, she began to sing "Zelda's Lullaby." Link looked surprised, then sad, once again reminded of Zelda. He closed his eyes and hummed along to it...

"Off the train! Off the train!" Somebody yelled into Toon Link's ear, and he winced. It didn't help that a lot of the tributes were staring expectantly at the 'Hero Of Time'. "Wha?" He mumbled, sitting up very slowly. He then stood up, and the tributes began to leave the train.

Link followed anxiously, constantly looking back and making sure Ganondorf wasn't following him. He wasn't. But, he did run into R.O.B., who seemed absolutely unaffected by it. He apoligised to him, nevertheless. R.O.B. nodded, and continued forward.

Ahead, was a building painted a dull gray and it seemed there was no life around it- or past it. A lot of the tributes shivered, and Princess Peach cried. Fox was constantly looking this way and that, and Bowser seemed unamused. "This way," Said one of the guards gruffly, and everyone followed the guard as they took a left.

Eventually, they arrived at an interesting area. The room's wall was painted a dark shade of red- Maroon (give or take), the floor, instead of being made of solid gray cement as the other rooms were, was cobblestone. The was a long table, with weapons, rope, and jars of clay scattered about. Toon Link observed as many tributes began to cry, some scream, and others plead to "just be killed off already." Link wanted to cry, but did not. He could do this.. Of course he could.. If he stopped the moon from falling, protected Princess Zelda, and defeated Ganonforf and the other evil demise, of course he could do this! As long as none of his weapons were taken, or even- the Ocarina, he should be fine.

"Pick your skill," Boomed the Guard, and Link instinctively flinched. His eyes scanned the weapons, and once he saw a sword, he couldn't help but grin. This only lasted for a moment. He quietly walked over to the sword, and entered a door that said, "Fencing."

When he entered the room, he was unpleasantly surprised. There appeared to be several "R.O.B." robots. They all held swords, and with a swift movement-attacked. Toon Link yelped, and whipped out his shield and sword. He hesitantly swung at the robots, but missed. They were to fast. He ran to the left, avoiding a lethal shot- right next to the heart. "Wait.. Are these robots.. Trying to KILL me?!" He muttered under his breath, and the robots lunged forward, swinging at his cheek. He grimaced, and jumped back, feeling a slow, but steady flow of blood drip down his cheek. Normally- He could have ended these robots. But, not this time. They were too strong. And, if Toon Link couldn't beat these guys, who says he would stand a chance against the other tributes? (Not that he planned on killing anybody..)


End file.
